


Just Stop Your Crying It’ll Be Alright

by sonofapollo



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Ashlynn Ella, Mentions of Briar Beauty, Mentions of Faybelle Thorn, Not Canon Compliant, Sad, Song: Sign of the Times (Harry Styles), also wrote this out of pure impulse so uhh, it sucks sorry :(, it’s pretty sad but nothing bad rlly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofapollo/pseuds/sonofapollo
Summary: Raven is hurting, and Apple doesn’t know how to fix it.The two of them find comfort in each other’s hurt.
Relationships: Raven Queen & Apple White, Raven Queen/Apple White
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Just Stop Your Crying It’ll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at summaries but anyway  
> i wrote this out of complete impulse on my phone so there might be some errors and typos so im really sorry about that  
> either way, i hope u guys enjoy this!
> 
> title from: Sign of the Times by Harry Styles

Apple walked into her shared dorm room, exhausted from the day’s classes. She couldn’t wait to take off her heels, bathe, put on a face mask and just relax. It’s the least she deserved after working so hard to keep up the “princess” façade. 

But upon hearing quiet sobs coming from her roommate’s side of the room, all her plans vanished from her head as she quietly closed the door behind her and set her bag down as carefully as possible, so she wouldn’t make a noise and startle Raven.

Raven was laying on her bed, sideways, clutching one of the pillows close to her chest and sobbing into it, trying to muffle the noise of her crying. Apple frowned deeply at the sight. She’d never seen Raven cry before. She’d seen her upset and angry, but never...this sad and vulnerable. 

The blonde slowly walked over to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Raven? Are you okay?” At the sudden touch and hearing Apple’s voice, Raven gasped and shot up, startled. Her eyes was red and puffy from crying and Apple could also see dark circles forming underneath them. Her hair was a complete mess, her tiara askew. She didn’t have any make up on, and she honestly couldn’t look like any more of a mess. 

Apple pulled away, holding her hand close to her chest and bit her lip nervously. Usually, in these kinds of situations, she knew what to say. But this was different. Usually, it was either Briar or Ashlynn; not Raven. 

“A-Apple—I—W-What are you doing here? Y-You were supposed to be out until eight...I-It’s not even six yet...” Raven stuttered as she hastily wiped the tears away from her eyes and face, and tried to fix her hair. It wouldn’t help much, but it seemed that Raven had some hope it would distract Apple and make her forget what she just saw and never talk about it again. Well, it didn’t. 

“Yeah, well...Briar forgot she had actually made plans with Faybelle, so...Here I am,” she nervously chuckled, but then cleared her throat and straightened her shoulders, putting a more serious expression on. “But that doesn’t matter right now. What matters is you. What happened?” She furrowed her eyebrows in worry, looking at Raven intently. 

Raven chewed on her bottom lip, averting her eyes as she shook her head. “It’s really nothing, it doesn’t matter.” The princess stood up from her bed and tried walking past Apple. “I’m gonna go take a bath and go for a walk, okay?” 

“Seriously, Raven, I’m worried about you. I-I’ve never seen you like this before. I want to know what’s wrong and see if I can help you.” 

Raven stopped dead in her tracks and stayed silent for a moment. “It’s fine, Apple. It’s nothing,” she said, trying to get her to drop the topic. But, she knew better than anyone that Apple was incredibly persistent. 

“Please, Raven, tell me. We can talk this out.” 

Raven let out an exhausted sigh and turned around. “Just—drop it, okay, Apple? I don’t want to talk about this right now. Or ever. Especially not with you.” Apple’s eyes widened and she pursed her lips, quietly asking: “But...why? Was it something that I did? If so, please tell me, I’ll make sure to never do it again. I’ll—“

“That’s the thing! You can’t do anything!” Raven snapped, making Apple’s eyes widen further, more in shock than anything. The times when Raven’s snapped at her are very few, and she can easily count them on her fingers. And this time, she seems more hurt than before. 

“You can’t always help everyone, Apple! You only do things so that they can benefit you, and what does that do for me?! The complete opposite! Everyone sees how kind and nice you are and what a great queen you’ll be one day, but once they do, they’re immediately reminded of who the villain of your story is. And what do they do? They starts criticizing me, bullying me, and making my life an absolute nightmare!” 

Tears were now streaming from Raven’s eyes. Apple had never seen her in so much pain, and it hurt her. It hurt her a lot. 

“I gave up my destiny to follow my own, and write my own story, so that I wouldn’t do such a thing to you! But even then, I was the selfish one! I was the evil one! Nobody saw that I want to be someone different, that I don’t want to be like my mom! That I want to be someone good—“her voice began breaking”—like my dad!” She began sobbing heavily, breathing seemed to become harder for her as she slowly went down on her knees. 

Apple gasped and immediately knelt down in front of her, trying to help her up. 

“Raven...I-I’m so sorry, I-I didn’t know it was that bad, I—“ Apple swallowed hard at the knot that began forming in her throat. She couldn’t cry. Not when someone as close to her as Raven was in the state that she was in right now. Crying would invalidate her feelings. “I’m so so sorry, Raven...I-I’ll make it up to you, I promise, I—“

“Do you really think of me as evil?” 

Apple’s eyes widened at the question as they welled up with tears. She hadn’t really given the question much thought before, but the answer was already there, she just never wanted to acknowledge it. She was too blind with her own ego and greed. 

“No...” Now she, too, began to cry, no matter how much she tried to fight it. “No...Y-You’re not evil, y-you’re one of the kindest...sweetest...selfless people I know...I-I’m so s-sorry,” she sobbed. 

Raven’s eyes widened and she tried to hold back yet another sob. “Thank you...Come here...” She slowly wrapped her arms around Apple and held her close. Apple responded by wrapping her own arms around Raven and hugging her, crying softly into her shoulder. 

It felt so weird for the both of them, to have such a heart-to-heart moment like this, but...it also felt comforting. And most of all...like home.


End file.
